Enchanted High
by Oncerinrosewood
Summary: This school may look normal, along with it's students, but thanks to a magic mirror, and a tense headmaster, the students are training to be the next generation of Disney characters. See if the students are proud of their future destiny or would rather go back to their normal lives. (SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Name:**

 **Looks:**

 **Disney character they're destined to be:**

 **Are they happy with their destined character:**

 **Age (15-18):**

 **Best Friends:**

 **Worst Enemies:**

 **Background:**

 **Roommates (maximum is 3):**

 **I'll be selecting 3 girls and 2 boys.**


	2. The characters

**Girls:**

 **Maisie Ann Beaumont**

 **Joan Backer**

 **Rita Sanchez**

 **Cordelia Drew**

 **Natayla Braginskaya**

 **Boys:**

 **Taylor**

 **Adam McCormick**

 **I know I said orginally I would accept 3 girls but each these characters were so interesting to read about I could not choose just 3 of them. Other people who have applied with their characters will see their characters in the story so do not worry your submission were not for not nothing!**


	3. Prologue

_Breathe Natalya, everything is going to alright, it's not every day you start your first day as an Enchanted High cheerleader. Especially if you could possibly end up being Rita Sanchez's friend and not her victim._

Natalya thought to herself as she was making herself look presentable in her new cheerleader uniform, her navy blue, yellow and white cheerleader uniform. Next thing she did was put on her hairband to her auburn loosely curled hair finally she applied some blush to her light-ivory skin tone, put on her white trainers, held the door handle and thought to herself.

 _Everything is going to be alright._ She then put a smile on her face, her heart shaped head, and was on her way to cheerleading practice.

Nerves started taking effect on Natalya though when she walked up to the field and staring her down was the head cheerleader Rita Sanchez in all her glory. Rita was probably the most popular girl, since she is head cheerleader, but however she does not have a boyfriend surprisingly with her tanned skin tone, her long hazelnut hair, her green eyes, her soft curves and her assets was every guy's dream, it was a mystery why she does not have a boyfriend.

"Finally, you've arrived newbie." Rita said to Natalya as she arrived for practice. "Follow me. Alright ladies listen up. We've got a newbie joining our sisterhood today. I want you to treat her like you do with each other, except me I treat her however I want." Some girls smirked at that comment but Natalya didn't know if it was a smirk for a good reason, a bad reason or just a mean reason. "Cordelia, look after her will you."

"Sure thing captain. Don't worry I'll make sure you are alright." Natalya was ecstatic Cordelia was looking after her. Cordelia is Rita's right hand woman, she is the second most popular girl after Rita, she also was beautiful like Rita. She had long dirty brown hair, dazzling blue eyes, soft curves, great assets and a lovely tone of white flesh with freckles subtlety hidden around her face.

"Alright ladies, let's start practice. Sarah, you do the warm up. Ok 5, 6, 7, 8."

Watching from the distance was Joan Backer a girl with caramel coloured skin, slight curves with a bit of muscle, she has short curly black hair that stops at her neck and midnight coloured eyes. She also has a birthmark that runs along her right arm that looks almost like a scar. Joan watched the girls with slight anger because Joan got rejected by the squad at try-outs for unknown reasons and honestly, she does not see why she got rejected because she is basically like a professional dancer, she has a lot of dance experience because of her love for music she finds it as an escape.

"Seriously Joan?" Joan turned around and to her surprise her three best friends were there Maisie Ann Beaumont, Adam McCormick and Taylor.

"What?"

"You're rejected from the Sirens, cry for endless hours and now look at you."

"I just don't understand why I was rejected!" Joan shouted. Maisie grabbed her and took her to one side Joan looked into her blue eyes and saw Maisie was generally worried about her. She was even playing with her light brown slightly curled hair that reached to her chest, that's how nervous she was, along with her soft lips quivering in concern and all Joan did was hug her to show she is alright and Maisie did not need to worry about her. The girls then walked over to the other two showing everything is alright.

"Everything good?" Adam asked. Adam with his green eyes, surrounded by his black glasses frame, made Joan slightly melt as his eyes gave a piercing look to everyone that basically made every girl at school melt even though he didn't know it. He was wearing camo pants and a Star Wars t-shirt with a rebel logo on it. Joan questioned how he does not have a girlfriend yet because she thinks he would be perfect for any girl.

Maisie gave a thumb up to show everything was good.

"Oh, that is great! Isn't it great!" Taylor happily said. He was usually the perky one. Taylor had dark-olive skin, medium length curly hair, he wears a shirt with a button-down collar with one-button cuffs with a small embroidered whale on the chest. Whilst wearing white stockings, converse chuck Taylor all seasonal low top shoes and a rainbow wristband to show he was gay.

"You need to do something to distract yourself. Any ideas guys?"

"Oh I got it! Give me some dancing lessons. I got my eye on this guy and apparently he loves a guy who dances." Taylor suggested.

"Plan sorted then" Adam clarified.

 **Next Chapter: the assembly that will change their lives.**


	4. The Assembly

The assembly announcement came out of nowhere because everyone was in the middle of their lessons when suddenly the headmaster said that there is an assembly, students only, in main hall in 15 minutes.

Everyone was ready for assembly, as they were all sitting in their seats, when out of nowhere the headmaster was behind his podium with something hidden behind a cloak behind him.

"Good afternoon students. I am aware this assembly has interrupted your school days but this assembly cannot wait." The headmaster headed towards the cloaked object, pulled down the cloak and revealed a mirror. This got the students attention. "Behind me is a Magic Mirror. Some of you may recognize this from the Disney film " _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ " this is because, in fact, it is that mirror from the film. Hold back your laughter and let me show you something." He stood in front of the mirror. "Magic Mirror in front of I stand, reveal yourself."

"Hello, Enchanted High." The Magic Mirror said as he revealed himself. "Every one of you here are special, you all are at this school for a purpose. What is that purpose? To fill in the roles of the soon-to-be retired Disney characters. Each and every one of you will come up to me and I will reveal who you are destined to be. First up Rita Sanchez and Cordelia Drew."

 _Well this is too good to miss out on_ Rita thought as she strutted up to the mirror with her bestie, basically like a sister to her, that she was excited to see what is going to happen to them.

"Now both of you are like sisters. Joined at the hip you may say. Unfortunately, one turn of events may become a feud. Two sisters who have a feud, sound familiar?"

"I think so" Cordelia slowly answered

"Well if you are thinking of Iracebeth of Crims and Mirana of Marmoreal"

"Who?" Rita questioned

"You may know them as the Red Queen and the White Queen"

"Wait, hold on a moment" Rita knew exactly who they were

"What's wrong- AHHHHHHH" Cordelia tried to ask Rita but before they knew it Rita was zapped with a red glow and Cordelia was zapped with a white glow to represent the two queens they are going to be.

"How could you stupid mirror, you may me and my best friend two people who are at war with each other. Wait a moment, why don't we look like them yet?"

"You will eventually look like your characters as time goes on." This left Rita and Cordelia angry at the mirror because of what he just did to them.

"Up next, Joan Backer" Joan's heart dropped who knew what he was going to give her after what he just done to Rita and Cordelia. Eventually Joan stood in front of the mirror whilst fidgeting with her hands.

"In front of me I seem a talented dancer, who craves justice for things that do not make sense. You will become Esmerelda." Joan was suddenly zapped with a purple glow that will make her officially become Esmerelda over time.

"I mean it is not that bad, I mean she is not a bad character." Joan casually said to Maisie as she sat down next to her.

"Adam McCormick." Adam casually walked up to the mirror with not a care in the world. "Now you may look like a person who does not care but deep down you want to go an adventure. Charles Muntz." Adam was then zapped with a brown glow. Then sat down next to his friends with not a care in the world.

" **Natalya Braginskaya." Natalya walked up with a bit of excitement in her. "Natalya, you are a strong, powerful and headstrong person but you can easily be forgotten. Like a certain princess. Princess Kida of Atlantis." A turquoise glow was zapped on to Natalya.**

 **"** **Taylor Anderson." Taylor walked up quite timidly to the mirror as he does not like everyone staring at him. "Taylor, not many people know but you give great advice so much you could someone's** conscience. Jiminy Cricket." The mirror zapped Taylor with a light green zap securing him with his destiny.

"Maisie Ann Beaumont." Maisie comfortably walked up to the mirror so she can get it over with. "Maisie, you do not judge a book by its cover, you see the goodness in everyone beast or man. Princess Belle."

Eventually everyone got their characters some happy, some sad and some were angry but nothing could be changed now. School will definitely change a lot for these students


	5. Aftermath Part 1

It was a few hours after the assembly and everyone was still slightly in shock after the last-minute assembly especially head cheerleader Rita Sanchez. Rita and Cordelia were still awake in the middle of the night discussing the announcement concerning their friendship. Cordelia was lying down in the middle of her double bed opposite Rita's double bed but Rita was standing in front of the wall length mirror to the right of their beds in her red silky pyjamas checking her appearance.

"Would you stop checking?" Cordelia said reassuring Rita

"I can't help it. I don't know if you noticed Cord but the Red Queen has a very large head if you don't remember." Rita snapped back

"Whoa, easy there Ri" Cordelia said as she climbed out of bed to comfort Rita "I know this is scary but just imagine us two as sisters."

"Yeah, two feuding sisters. Emphasises on the FEUD!"

"Yeah, I get that, but they make up remember in the sequel"

"Oh, please Cord no one watches sequel" Rita retorted at Cordelia and went to bed in a huff. Whilst Cordelia walked out on to their balcony looking up at the stars and quietly prays to herself hoping the situation will not change anything in her and Rita's friendship.

Meanwhile two rooms above the future queens laid awake in her bed, trying to sleep, was Maisie Ann Beaumont future princess Belle. Wondering why on earth she was the one chosen to be the girl who falls in love with the person who is forcing her to stay in a deserted castle. Her roommates seemed mix if they were happy about their characters there was Kat Little, future Maleficent, who seemed to be very happy about her future character there was also Eliza Ray, future Attina one of Ariel's sisters, she did not seem happy about her character since she wanted to be someone who has an adventure. Maisie sort of felt the same as she wanted to be someone like princess Merida. A princess who does not need a man.

Maisie walked out on to her balcony as well giving her some time to think about whether she is happy or not with the character she has been given.

"Debating whether you like your character or not?" said a voice behind Maisie giving her a fright. Looking up she saw it was Joan.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because you have the same face as that Natalya chick but to be honest I think she has decided she's happy with it."

"But the difference between me and her is that Kida she's strong, independent and sacrifices herself for the good of her people."

"So, does Belle she's strong, independent and kind. I mean she sort of sacrifices herself to stay in the castle but not like Kida. Just think about that okay." Joan reassured Maisie and climbed to her room diagonal to Maisie's leaving her to think about her future.

It was a few hours after the assembly and everyone was still slightly in shock after the last-minute assembly especially head cheerleader Rita Sanchez. Rita and Cordelia were still awake in the middle of the night discussing the announcement concerning their friendship. Cordelia was lying down in the middle of her double bed opposite Rita's double bed but Rita was standing in front of the wall length mirror to the right of their beds in her red silky pyjamas checking her appearance.

"Would you stop checking?" Cordelia said reassuring Rita

"I can't help it. I don't know if you noticed Cord but the Red Queen has a very large head if you don't remember." Rita snapped back

"Whoa, easy there Ri" Cordelia said as she climbed out of bed to comfort Rita "I know this is scary but just imagine us two as sisters."

"Yeah, two feuding sisters. Emphasises on the FEUD!"

"Yeah, I get that, but they make up remember in the sequel"

"Oh, please Cord no one watches sequel" Rita retorted at Cordelia and went to bed in a huff. Whilst Cordelia walked out on to their balcony looking up at the stars and quietly prays to herself hoping the situation will not change anything in her and Rita's friendship.

Meanwhile two rooms above the future queens laid awake in her bed, trying to sleep, was Maisie Ann Beaumont future princess Belle. Wondering why on earth she was the one chosen to be the girl who falls in love with the person who is forcing her to stay in a deserted castle. Her roommates seemed mix if they were happy about their characters there was Kat Little, future Maleficent, who seemed to be very happy about her future character there was also Eliza Ray, future Attina one of Ariel's sisters, she did not seem happy about her character since she wanted to be someone who has an adventure. Maisie sort of felt the same as she wanted to be someone like princess Merida. A princess who does not need a man.

Maisie walked out on to her balcony as well giving her some time to think about whether she is happy or not with the character she has been given.

"Debating whether you like your character or not?" said a voice behind Maisie giving her a fright. Looking up she saw it was Joan.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because you have the same face as that Natalya chick but to be honest I think she has decided she's happy with it."

"But the difference between me and her is that Kida she's strong, independent and sacrifices herself for the good of her people."

"So, does Belle she's strong, independent and kind. I mean she sort of sacrifices herself to stay in the castle but not like Kida. Just think about that okay." Joan reassured Maisie and climbed to her room diagonal to Maisie's leaving her to think about her future.


End file.
